Sweet Lullaby
by Kori Suketchi
Summary: As Kenshin watches Kaoru and Kenji, he reflects on one woman whom he can barely remember, yet will always remain in his heart: his mother. A sweet little one-shot in remembrance of rarely mentioned character. Happy Mother's Day!!


Disclaimer:  I don't own anything besides this word processor and an Internet connection.  Kenshin's mom was made up in about two minutes so I don't know who the hell she belongs to besides Kenshin himself.  (Hey, I'd like to see YOU try to tell Battousai his mom is someone else's property…)

Author's Pre-notes:  This fic just sort of hit me as I was trying to write the next chapter of "ChildCare2."  I was really surprised and just suddenly had the urge to write it down! ^__^;;  Sorry, ChibiKenshin and anyone still waiting for that fic.  Because Mother's Day is tomorrow, I had to get this done tonight!  Please enjoy! 

Summery:  As Kenshin watches Kaoru and Kenji, he reflects on one woman whom he can barely remember, yet will always remain in his heart:  his mother.  A remembrance of rarely mentioned character.

Sweet Lullaby By Kori Suketchi 

He could hear them.

Kenshin had just finished cleaning the dishes after dinner when he heard Kenji cry.  He had quickly dried off his hands on his hakama and all but sprinted to the child's room.  It may had been a long time since Kenshin's newfound tranquility had been endangered in such a way, but he wasn't willing to take any chances. As he was about to slide open the shoji, he heard her.  Surprisingly, he wasn't the first one to arrive there.  The unmistakable voice of Kaoru was already inside Kenji's room, consoling the five-year-old boy.   It seemed that even the speed of a legendary swordsman was no match for a mother's concern.

Now curious, Kenshin peeked inside the room ever so silently.  Little Kenji was still sniffling a bit, but not so much now that his mother was there.  Kaoru gently smoothed the boy's fiery hair, murmuring assurances.  From what Kenshin could hear, Kenji had a nightmare.  Kaoru's calm and tender tone of voice said, "Don't worry, Kenji.  There is nothing there that can hurt you as long as I am here." 

Kenji held tightly to his blankets that his mother had tucked him into.  "Then you'll always stay here with me?"

Kaoru looked a little surprised, but it didn't last long as her expression went back to one of motherly love.  She answered softly, "Kenji dear… when you're older, your father and I won't always be there to lead you…" Kenji was about to protest, but she put a finger to her lips to entreat him to listen further, "But no matter what, you will always have our unconditional love.  You are our pride and joy, Kenji."

Kenji just did the best impression of his father's rurouni face.  "Oro…?"

Kaoru giggled lightly, "You'll understand when you're older."  She kissed him on the forehead and whispered, "Good night, Kenji."

"Matte, Okaa-san!" pleaded Kenji.  "I still can't go to sleep…  Could you sing me a song, please?"  He asked.

Kaoru knelt back down next to him and smiled slyly, "Didn't you say just yesterday that you were a big boy too old for lullabies?"

"Please?  I won't ask for another one ever again…" Kaoru knew that it wasn't true.  Kenji would always want to hear her sing when he wanted to be comforted in some way.  And it wasn't that she minded either.  Even if he were thirty years older with his own family, she would still sing if he asked her to.

By this time, Kenshin was sitting down with his back to the wall just outside of the room.  He was once again sitting with his sakabatou propped up on his shoulder, his eyes closed to concentrate on his hearing.  It felt a bit strange to rest in that position after getting used to the futon he and Kaoru shared, but it seemed proper for listening in on them.  Suddenly, she began to sing.  Kenshin's eyes snapped open again as Kaoru's sweet voice carried the haunting melody to his ears.  He knew that song.  Kenshin didn't know when or how it happened. But by no will of his own, he fell asleep listening to the melody he had nearly forgotten.  

He remembered flowers…  Red flowers…  Red… irises.  They were her favorite flower.  She said that since her home village was so full of them in the springtime, it was nicknamed "The Scarlet Village." His mother's kimono had red irises on them.  His father had bought the kimono for her on her birthday.  Kenshin recalled the day well because she had been so happy that she hummed all day long.  Kenshin couldn't fully remember her face now, but he could still hear her voice.  Her soft, bell-like tone would always make him feel better.  It was like a wind chime to signal that all was right with the world.

Kenshin could remember the last night she sang to him.  He had etched that scene in his heart.  That night, Kenshin had asked insistently what was wrong with his father and her, but she would only smile and evade the question.  But he knew there was something.  His mother brushed away the questions casually and said, "Shinta…  You don't have to worry about your father and myself.  You just worry about how you'll spend tomorrow."

He remembered saying, "But I don't care about tomorrow!  I want to know that you and Papa are all right!"

Kenshin could see his mother's face slide in and out of focus as he strained to remember. "You're too mature for a child, Shinta." She had said.  But there was a smile on her face as she continued, "If you're so wise, I'll tell you a secret that you might understand." He nodded eagerly. "There will come a time when you must stand up on your own without us.  When that time does come, never forget that we will always be right here."  She placed her finger on his chest over his heart.  "To support you, to soothe you, and to give you the courage you need to do what's right."

He could hear himself parrot back, "To do what's right?"

All at once, he could see her as she tucked a stray red hair back lovingly behind his ear and began to sing.  Her eyes were a soft green, full of tenderness and life. Her hair came in soft red waves over her shoulders.  The same red as the irises.  

She was wearing that kimono the last night she sang to him.  The irises along the hem and right shoulder were painted on a light green silk that matched her eyes.  He also knew the kimono well because it was the one she was died in.

Once again, Kenshin was swept away by another kind voice.  

Kaoru softly shook his shoulders, worried.  "Kenshin?  Kenshin, are you all right?"

He muttered, "Kenshin…?"  Kenshin was in a sort of daze as his wife watched him, concerned.  He was half expecting her to call him Shinta.

She answered, "Yes, Kenshin…"  Kaoru put a hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling all right?  Should I call Dr. Genzai?"

"No, I'm okay."  At her look of disbelief, he continued, "Really, I am!  I was just a little disoriented when I woke up, Kaoru."  He removed her hand and kissed it as proof to his sanity.

"I'm sorry.  I woke you up because I didn't want you to sleep out here all night." Explained Kaoru.

"Thank you."  Kenshin asked her, "Is he asleep?"

"Yes."  Kaoru added wistfully, "He's grown up so much.  He'll be a great man one day."

"With a mother like you, Kaoru, I don't doubt it." He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her down the hall. "We should go to bed.  There's a new day tomorrow…"

The couple walked almost soundlessly to their own room.  After settling into their cozy futon for the night, they kissed each other good night.  As he was whisked away to sleep, Kenshin murmured the one name he remembered his mother by, the same name his wife and child shared with him now, "Himura…"

Author's Note:  I don't what to think about this one-shot…  This took only about two hours and it was a sort of impulse thing… I dunno…  Some parts are too mushy, some repetitive, and others just weird…. I dunno…  I confuse myself sometimes…  R&R if you can make sense of my ramblings…

And that Scarlet Village thing… is that right?  Doesn't Himura translate as Scarlet Village or something…?  Oh, well… too late now…  Another thing… I know there's no actual singing, but I'm not good with lyrics… Just hum your favorite childhood song and imagine it in Japanese or something… My brain's rotting as I type this…

ANYWAY!  Happy Mother's Day, minna-san!


End file.
